True Family
by ThatOneFangirl5
Summary: Sam Miller's an orphan. He's been in and out of foster homes. He's bullied at school and has night terrors. Worst of all, he's just discovered how his real parents died. Monsters. Thats right. They're REAL. When a mysterious older boy, Dean Winchester, comes to town, how can he help Sam? Will Sam be able to escape his life of abuse and trade it for a life with a true family? AU
1. Chapter One: A Great Start

Summary: Sam Miller is an orphan. He's been switching from abusive foster homes, to another. He's bullied at school. He has night terrors. And worst of all, in his opinion, he's just discovered how his real parents died. Monsters. Yeah. Thats right. They're REAL. When a mysterious older boy, Dean Winchester, comes to town, how can he help Sam? What will they teach each other? Will Sam be able to escape his life of abuse for a life with a true family? ... Why am I asking you questions you can't answer? (This is NOT slash.) A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a supernatural fic in a long while. And my very first time ever writing in first person. I don't have much confidence in my writing, but I hope you like it anyways!

True Family Chapter One: A Great Start

-Sam's P.O.V.- I slowly came to, blinking my eyes rapidly to clear my vision. As I sat up in my... well... its not a bed. Its just a heap of blankets on the floor... As I sat up in it, I winced in pain, the beating from last night making itself known. I ignored it, which was a little hard to do, and stood up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I padded quietly into the bathroom, trying not to wake Tom. I silently closed the door, cringing internally as it made the usual inevitable squeaking. As soon as it was completely shut, I locked the door and checked myself in the mirror. My face was void of any bruises, save for the small purpling bruise on my jaw. Tom usually made sure to not leave any visible marks, but I had gotten smart with him last night and made a snarky comment. I guess he couldn't help himself. I sigh, lightly fingering the bruise with a sad look on my face. It just wasn't fair... I undressed in record time, throwing my hand-me-down and dirty clothes into the hamper. I hopped in the shower and thoroughly scrubbed myself, making sure I was as clean as possible. If I couldn't have decent clothes, I at least wanted to have great personal hygiene. When I was finished, I dried myself off, flinching and biting down hard on my lip when the scratchy towel irritated the whip marks across my back. Instead of crying out, I whimpered quietly and tried to re-bandage myself. It wasn't easy and I couldn't reach, so eventually I gave up and just threw on my clothes. As I was putting on my shoes, the bus I usually took sped by and I watched, mouth open in disbelief. I groaned in frustration and threw my back pack on the ground. Fan-freaking-tastic! Now I have to walk! Shaking my head in annoyance, I threw my bag over my shoulder, once again wincing. I ran out of the house, ignoring the aches, and down the sidewalk. I knew I'd be late to school even by running, so why bother? I slowed to a walk, letting out a small sigh. How could this day get any worse? Just then, I felt a drop of cold water splatter on my right cheek. I blinked, looking up at the sky. More droplets started to fall, and pretty soon it was pouring. I stopped walking and closed my eyes, gritting my teeth angrily. What a great way to start the day!

(A/N: I know this chapter was unbelievably short, but I didn't have much time to type it up and the idea was nagging at me. I hope you liked it and please review what you thought!)


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**-Dean's P.O.V.-**

I woke with a snort, blinking rapidly and shielding my eyes from the sudden light. "Da-ad?" I asked tiredly, voice cracking from sleep.  
I saw my father smirk and roll his eyes at me. "C'mon Dean-o! Don't wanna be late for your first day at a new school, do you Ace?"  
I groaned, remembering suddenly that he actually had enrolled me in the local high school. "Damn straight, I do." I mumbled, ignoring my dad's amused grin as I stood up and sighed, stretching. I grabbed my duffel bag and stepped into the small motel bathroom. I turned the shower as hot as it can go and stood under the spray, smiling as the burning water relaxed my tired muscles. After a half hour long shower, I thanked god that my dad allowed that, I jumped out of the shower and dried quickly. I threw on my clothes and ran my hand through my hair, smirking at myself in the mirror. Damn I'm hot. I laughed and left the bathroom, being followed by a cloud of steam. My father looked at me and smiled. "I won't be here when ya get home. I'm doing some research later and interviewing victims." he explained, thumbing through paperwork.  
I nodded my understanding and shrugged. "Its fine, dad." I looked at the clock and gasped, lunging for my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I may not care about school, but I still had to get good grades. Didn't want to raise suspicion. "Oh shit! I have to go, sir! See ya tonight!" I exclaimed, rushing out the door with my car keys and hopping into my Impala. I started the engine and floored it, taking off away from the motel. As I was driving down the street, I heard rain begin to pelt my car. I smiled, feeling sorry for whatever poor sap had to walk in this mess. Speaking of which... in the distance I saw a small form, slumped over to shield their face from the rain. he had a book bag on and was heading in the direction of the school, so I slowly brought my car to a stop beside him. What can I say, I felt bad for him. I rolled the window down and shouted over the rain. "Hey kid! Want a ride? I'm headin' to school!"  
The kid looked up at me for the first time and I frowned. He had chestnut colored hair that hung into his face and curled slightly. Hiding under his brown locks, he had wide, blue-green eyes. The way he was looking at me.. well I'd do anything for him right now. He had those kind of puppy dog eyes that made you feel guilty for doing nothing. But you could see the sadness, the pain hidden deep in his eyes. The kind a kid his age shouldn't yet have. I noticed a purple, painful looking bruise decorating his jaw and the way his shoulders were slumped made him look as if the world was resting on his shoulders.  
The boy shyly smiled a small, dimpled smile and nodded slightly, looking grateful as he climbed in. "Thanks..." he murmured politely, peeking up at me through his bangs with those big puppy eyes.  
I flashed him a bright, reassuring grin as I nodded. "No problem, kiddo. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."  
The kid's smile grew more and I felt my heart swell at the sight. A surge of protectiveness raced through me. But...why? We just met... I didn't even know the kid's name.  
"I...I'm Sam. Sam Miller." he replied, starting to look a little more comfortable.  
"Sam, huh? Nice to meet ya Sammy."  
Sam looked surprised at the nickname, but grinned, dimples making an appearance once again.  
"Nice to meet you too, Dean."


	3. Chapter Three: The Project

Disclaimer: Nope. Still working on it. Eric Kripke is a hard dude to crack.

Chapter 3: The Project

Sam's P.O.V.-  
Things got really quiet after this Dean guy picked me up. But then again I don't know what I was expecting. I mean, if some stranger picks you up off the street its not like you're going to talk the whole ride like old friends, right? Whatever.  
I noticed we were heading in the direction of the high-school. Which was okay because the middle school had flooded and was sharing the high-school. So Dean must've known somehow. I debated whether or not to ask him while sneaking nervous glances at him. Suddenly, he blinked and swiveled to face me, one eyebrow raised. "Hey, what grade are you in?" he wondered, alternating his gaze between me and the road.  
I smiled slightly, trying to be polite, and answered, "Sixth. But, um, the middle school got wrecked and we're sharing with the high-school." Dean nodded slowly and returned his attention back on the road.  
I shifted awkwardly in my seat wincing as the bruises on my back were stretched. I swallowed hard to keep from making a noise. Dean snuck a glance at me, so I guess this was just as awkward for him as it was for me. Self conscious, I turned my face away to stare out the window. The high-school shouldn't be much farther now.  
I jumped as music suddenly blared out of the car's speakers. Blinking, I focused on the lyrics for a minute, trying to recognize the song. "_Slaves, Hebrews born to serve to the Pharaoh. Heed to his every word, live in fear. Faith in the unknown one, the deliverer."_ I didn't need to listen to anymore. I knew this song. Creeping Death by Metallica. Hm. So he was that kinda guy. Shoulda known from the car...  
We reached the parking lot of our now combined schools and parked quickly, noticing the buses were already gone. Dean shut the car off and grabbed his bookbag from the back, flashing a grin at me.  
"Think you could show me to the office, Sam? Today's my first day. Lucky me, huh?"  
My mouth twitched upwards, fighting a grin. I couldn't help it, Dean's smile was contagious.  
"Sure, sure." I agreed quickly, opening the car door and dragging myself out. I hopped onto the sidewalk and began walking towards the front doors, Dean following behind after locking his car.  
We reached the front doors and, since they were locked, paged the office. The lady let us in after scolding us for being late. I quickened my pace once inside and led the way to the office, I opened the door for Dean and stepped in after him, needing a late pass now.  
"Hey, thanks kid. You're not bad for a snot nosed middle schooler." he joked.  
I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
"'Scuse me, ma'am?" I said quietly, shyly gazing at her as she looked up. She smiled at me and looked at Dean.  
"Hello, hun. Do you and your brother need late passes?" she asked sweetly, referring to me and Dean. I sighed. Of course they wouldn't recognize me. Dean was looking surprised and quickly shook his head, chuckling. "Ha, no. I'm new here, sweetheart. And this kid ain't my brother. I just gave him a ride. All I want is my schedule." he told her smirking slightly.  
I looked at her wide-eyed and smiled a little. "Umm, but I do need a late pass, please ma'am." I added sheepishly, both Dean and I looking at her expectantly.  
The woman just shook her head, quickly jotting down a pass for me"Try to be on time tomorrow." she said, ushering me out of the office. I waved goodbye at Dean through the glass before setting off for class. (A/N:a poet and I didn't know it. xD)

**_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_**  
**After the initial lecture for being late, first period passed quickly, as did second and third. Immediately following third, I have lunch. So when the bell rang I leaped from my seat, thinking maybe I could finally have someone sit with at lunch. After all, Dean was new so he must not have any friends yet, why not sit with me? I switched books at my locker, grabbing my small, meager lunch there too, and was off to lunch. I scanned the cafeteria, searching for Dean. But when I finally caught his eye, I saw that he was sitting at one of the tables reserved for the cool kids and was surrounded by cheerleaders. He winked at me, but did nothing else, so I lowered my head and went to my usual table. It was in the very back of the lunch room, so far away from the others that the janitors didn't even usually clean back here. It was a smaller table than the rest and pretty dusty after a weekend of not being tended to. So I took my hand and cleaned off a small section to set my lunch down and settled in. I sneezed, dust billowing around me for a second, and covered my nose so it wouldn't happen again. When the dust finally settled again, I opened the brown paper bag and peered inside wrinkling my nose. On second thought, I'm not hungry. I sighed and tossed the bag into the trash, which was right next to my table. Huh, right where I belong. I thought bitterly, crossing my arms on the table and dropping my head onto them. The lunch bell sounded a little later and I rushed out to my next class, Science with Mr. Rubin. I figured today was going pretty decent, considering I haven't run into Josh so far. He an eighth grader who absolutely loved to mess with me. Probably the biggest bully at the middle school. He was tall for his age and buffed up pretty well since his dad owned a gym. He had jet black hair styled in a spikey way with cold, icy blue eyes. I hated him with a passion. Speaking of Josh... I saw him shoving some kid up against his locker as I reached Mr. Rubin's doorway. I hesitated before yelling, "Teacher!" Down the hall. Josh, scared to get in trouble and under the impression a teacher was coming, dropped the poor harassed kid and ran in the other direction. I smirked in triumph, walking into Science. Mr. Rubin looked up smiling. "Good day Samuel." He greeted me. I nodded, smiling and headed to the back row.  
The class gradually filled up until the bell finally rang. Mr. Rubin grinned at us all, opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off but two short knocks on the door. His face morphed into a curious one and he opened the door, eyebrows raised in question. The assistant principle walked in and a group of older kids could be seen muttering in the hallway. After a speedy and whispered conversation together, Mr. Rubin and Ms. Scott looked up and studied the class. finally nodded and Ms. Scott left the room to talk to the others. I myself was highly curious as to what was going on and peered expectantly at my teacher, as did all the other kids in class.  
"You all know Mrs. Werre, correct?" he began. I nodded. Yeah, she was the tenth grade science teacher. I was pretty sure she was on maternity leave, too. "Well, than as you know, she is currently on maternity leave. The number of substitutes qualified to teach science are limited and none are available as of right now. So we'll be sharing with her class until further notice." There was a number of different reactions. Some kids groaned, many looked happy at this, and one person even shouted out, "WHAT!" in indignation. Mr. Rubin hushed them all up and continued, "Now we're gonna bring them all in and ****_kindly _****welcome them. Each of you will be paired up with a buddy for a project. I'll explain more once you're paired up."  
He walked to the door and let the tenth graders in. I slunk down in my seat, not happy at all with these arrangements. With my luck I'd either get a complete idiot or a idiotic bully. I wasn't really paying attention as Mr. Rubin paired the kids up until I heard my name. "Samuel Miller will be paired with...hmm... Dean Winchester" My head snapped up, eyes wide. I didn't even know he was in tenth grade! Dean grinned and winked at me once more as he walked to the back, plopping into the seat beside me and leaning back in it leisurely. "Howdy, partner." he said, smirking**

**-Dean's P.O.V-  
I was having a great first day. Naturally, all the cheerleaders fell in love instantly. Well maybe not in love, but they definitely were liking what they saw. I saw the Sam kid throughout the day, at lunch, in the halls, so on. I didn't really talk to him but I wasn't mean either. I was still wondering why I felt protective over him, so I didn't want to be around him until I figured out why. 'Cause he's just some kid. I shouldn't worry about him but I do. I've already ruled out any romance crap. I have no problem with it, but I'm not gay. That I know. So maybe its just that he's so innocent. Or those freaking puppy dog eyes. God, if he had been my little brother, he'd have me wrapped around his finger. I wouldn't be able to say no to him. Its like saying not to a toddler and making them cry or something. Okay. Whatever. I'm done, my thoughts are getting weird. Moving on...  
So anyway, the day past relatively quickly until fourth period. Apparently I had science with a... Mrs. Werre. But when I got there, all the kids were standing outside the door. I walked over, frowning and asked a random kid what was going on. He looked up and shrugged. "I dunno, man. Mrs. Werre is having a baby and the substitute isn't here." he answered, looking around the hall. Hmm, okaaaay. Just then, an older lady walked over, asking what happened. The same kid I asked, answered and the lady frowned. She told us to follow her and began walking briskly down the hall. I rolled my eyes. Great, what now? We all followed her and reached another classroom. As she went in, I peered inside curiously. It was just a bunch of kids. Why are we here? I wondered. After a few minutes, the lady, who one of the kids informed me just now that she's the vice principle, came out and explained to us. There was a class of sixth graders taking science in there. The substitutes were limited, there weren't enough for us, yada yada yada. Then she said we'd be paired with a "buddy" to work on a project with. I groaned out loud. Why me? Hopefully I'll get a smart kid. The vice principal left and we all shuffled in slowly, not too happy about this turn of events. I kinda tuned out their teacher's, his name card said Mr. Rubin's, speech for the most part. But I looked up at the sound of a familiar name."Samuel Miller you will be working with...hmm..." Sam? I didn't know he was in this class. I scanned the kids for him and spotted him in the back, gazing at the teacher attentively, seeming anxious. "Dean Winchester." Mr. Rubin finished, pointing at Sam to show me where to go. Sure, I was surprised but I grinned and winked at him, walking back there. I plopped into the seat, trying to act careless, and looked at Sam, still smiling. "Howdy, partner." I joked.  
Not much happened after that the teacher explained how we had to come up with a science fair project together. So Sam and I decided to go back to my house, motel room, and work on it there. He said his dad wouldn't like people over or something. But I'd still have to call MY dad ahead of time and get him to put all the hunting crap away before we got there. After that class, nothing really happened. The classes passed slowly, and I swear I was almost bored to death. But finally, the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. Sam was supposed to meet me on the front steps so we could work on the project today. So I decided to get my stuff put away first. I was at my locker when it happened. I was shoving school books into my locker and taking out a few I'd need for, ugh, homework. As I finished, I slammed it shut, slinging the bag over my shoulder. I heard the sounds of a crowd nearby and frowned, walking over to see what the commotion was. I shoved my way through the crowd until I was at the front. What I saw made my blood boil. There was Sam, being held by two older boys against the locker while some older, bigger kid with black hair and blue eyes pounded on him. I felt strangely proud that Sam wasn't just taking it. He was struggling and shouting obscenities at them, but not crying out. I growled angrily, stomping over to the black haired kid and throwing him on the ground. "HEY!" I shouted, furious. "How 'bout you pick on someone your own size, jackass!"  
He met my eyes, anger in his, as I grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him against the lockers. "How d'you like it, asshole?" I slammed him again and nailed him with a right hook. He was out cold. "Freaking wimp!" I spat at him. I raised my head and looked around at the crowd. "Anyone else wanna try me!?" I yelled threateningly, watching as the two boys dropped Sam and ran off. Sam doubled over, clutching his stomach, and despite my anger I walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Sam? C'mon, lets get outta this hellhole." I muttered, carefully helping him up and walking with him. On the way out, I made sure to kick the unconscious kid in the ribs, too. I helped Sam to my car and soon we were speeding towards my current home.  
"Thanks, Dean." he murmured quietly, avoiding eye contact. Another surge of protectiveness raced through me, but I thought screw it. There's nothing wrong with it.  
"Hey, look at me." He did. "We're friends now, yeah? And friends help friends out. So I'm telling ya right now, if anyone ever bothers you, ya better tell me or I'll kick your ass." I joked, smiling at him to show I was joking.  
Sam grinned back. "Jerk." he muttered.**  
**"Bitch" I said back happily, a grin lighting up my face as I ruffled his hair.**  
**-Sam's P.O.V-  
I was still hurting from the fight at school, but Dean's words made me feel better. We drove in silence,except for the faint hum of Ac/Dc in the background, until we reached a motel. He pulled up in front of a room, shutting off the engine. I hopped out, flinching in pain, but I ignored it. I was used to it after all. I reached in to grab my bag but Dean already had it, so I instead locked my door and slammed it shut. Dean opened the motel door and his eyes grew wide. "Shit! Sam don't come i-" he started but I had already walked in. My eyes grew wide as I took in everything in the room. What the hell...**

-Dean's P.O.V.-  
I realized too late that I had forgotten to call my dad ahead of time. The hunt clippings, guns, and other blades were strewn about the room still and my dad sat at the kitchen table, looking at Sam, wide-eyed. Jesus, Sam will probably think we're some murderous, religious psycho killers. But then I noticed Sam didn't seem to be scared, more shocked. And he was only focusing on one thing. I looked down at the article he was studying and saw the image of a wendigo. So? Whats so special about that?

-Sam's P.O.V.-  
My heart just about stopped. There, starting up at me from an article was the thing that had killed my parents. What was it? A... wandego? Wendia? No. Wendigo. That's it. I remembered it clearly now. A stormy night in the cabin. Giggling by the fireplace. A sudden hard knock on the door. Something hitting the door. The door collapsing. A horrible, hideous creature. My mom hiding me in the cabinet. The sickening sounds of flash being torn and ripped. The aching muscles from being cramped in a cabinet for so long. The police pulling my out. The pitying looks. The blood splattered walls. The ambulance ride. Everything. I fell to my knees in shock and turned to face Dean. "Wh-why do you have this? Why?" I asked in a whisper. I was faintly aware of his father now standing beside Dean, looking worried. Dean looked at me, concern clear on his face.  
"We-well, um, its just a, uh.." he stuttered nervously, trying to come up with a good answer.  
Tears filled my eyes as I turned to look at the photo again. "Th-this...this **_thing_****... this ****_wendigo_****... it...it killed my parents..."**

(A/N: Sorry about the really late update but I don't have a computer. I'm using my friends as I type this. Oh and sorry for the alternating P. if its confusing. Thanks for all the reviews and I will finish this story as long as you guys still like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are always loved! Thanks!)


End file.
